


绿洲 2.

by 睡不够 (anan0604)



Category: r1se, 创造营2019, 旷世齐闻, 琛南旧事
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anan0604/pseuds/%E7%9D%A1%E4%B8%8D%E5%A4%9F
Summary: #星际 机甲#哨向
Relationships: 姚琛/周震南
Kudos: 7





	绿洲 2.

走一波剧情，下章给哥俩开荤。

03.（含51 76 注意避雷）

N51战场，π3主防御基地。

午间05时。

周震南从驾驶舱一跃跳下来，半个身子那么大的重型炮扛在肩上，仿佛没什么感觉似的。他眼下破了条口，胡乱贴了绷带，堪堪止住血，下了船径直奔向基地指挥中心，满脸的“识相勿扰”。

“怎么了这是？”先行回来的翟潇闻出来迎接他们，跟他擦肩而过，很有眼力劲儿地及时放下打招呼的手，跑过去接张颜齐。

张颜齐稳稳地跳下驾驶舱，边走边摘下头盔，拍掉身上的陨石碎片：“还能有什么事儿，”他眉毛一挑，“你好兄弟惹他了呗。”

翟潇闻一脸八卦：“不可能吧，姚琛一个信息素都控制不了的处男，哪里敢惹他！周震南一个精神刺激就能让他原地发情。”

张颜齐不说话，高深莫测地看着他。

翟潇闻还在嫌弃他脏兮兮的驾驶服，等了半天没等到下文，后知后觉反应过来，被雷劈到似的愣住了。

“等等！”翟潇闻猛地拉住张颜齐，“我问你！——”

还没等他一句话说完，姚琛终于交接完工作，飞奔着回来了。

“翟！潇！闻！——”人未至声先到，姚琛怒火中烧，翟潇闻后脑勺一凉，扔了头盔就跑。

张颜齐抓他没抓到，只好抱着背锅的觉悟转身拦下了姚琛：“搞什么搞什么，怎么啦？”

姚琛酝酿了三天，正在气头上，怎么会让翟潇闻轻易跑掉，他腕上翻动，精准地在翟潇闻面前爆破了一片星际尘埃。

翟潇闻一个向导，又是技术兵种，怎么打过姚琛，张颜齐不肯出手相助，他只好抱着脑袋窜回来，躲在张颜齐后面认怂。

“对，对不起嘛！我知道错了！”翟潇闻只露个眼睛出来，这时候也不嫌张颜齐衣服脏了。

“那你还犯！”

“又不是我的主意，院里让我干的……苏，苏老师同意，方灿也没反对啊！”

“让你做你就做？平时怎么不见你这么听话！”姚琛气的想打他脑袋，奈何张颜齐挡着，怎么都碰不到。

张颜齐夹在中间，双手举高做投降状，试图把自己摘出去：“跟我没关系。”

姚琛怒气未消，看这对狗男男哪都不顺眼，打不到翟潇闻，直接跟他的哨兵干起来了。翟潇闻见大事不好，抓住机会就溜。

搭档本是同林鸟，大难临头各自飞。小张老师，对不住了。

姚琛半点不跟张颜齐客气，招招都下了狠手。可怜张颜齐，肉体凡胎怎么打得过实验室里诞生的怪物哨兵，幸好这几天姚琛为了躲周震南，一直战斗在前线，此刻疲惫得很，才给了张颜齐机会，豁出去使了一招不要脸的猴子偷桃，顺利把他逼退了。

张颜齐抓住机会，赶紧给自己开了个防御，姚琛只好收手，两人气喘吁吁，终于能坐下来好好说句话了。

“你小子，居然来真的！”张颜齐捂着脸，委屈地控诉他。

姚琛给了他一个白眼，疲惫地躺倒在地上，抬起胳膊盖住眼睛。

张颜齐擦掉额角的汗，看了他一眼，姚琛虎口上被咬的牙印还渗着血，可想而知周震南用了多大的力。张颜齐替自家向导理亏，不好意思地转过头，道：“那什么，我替闻闻道个歉，”他真诚地看着姚琛，“对不起啊。”

姚琛看都不看他一眼，不知在想什么。

张颜齐咽咽口水，又开口道：“但是——，你不可能逃一辈子，大家都在等你完成进化。你也看到了，焉栩嘉，赵让，洛洛，他们都被派来了，说明什么，联邦已经没人能打了——”

“哎呀我知道！”眼看着张颜齐又要开始话痨攻击，姚琛没耐心地打断他。平日里被塑造成无情战争机器的小哨兵，也就在他们几个面前才敢流露出任性的一面。

张颜齐把他手拿下来：“你烦我也要说。这几个月帝国的攻击一次比一次频繁，这里还有你，有我、豪哥，可是南方那边就快守不住了。战备、人力、资源，我们样样比不过，如果不抓住机会把他们击溃，总有一天会被拖死……4千万人等着你进化完全，姚琛，我们没有时间了。”

大敌当前，家国领土一再收缩，不知什么时候就会迎来大决战。姚琛是本世纪超级哨兵计划中仅剩的合成体，他的最终结合意味着哨兵机能的完整，意味着战斗力的一个量级提升。

联邦近几年颓势渐显，只有超级哨兵这张王牌在手才稍得喘息的机会，他能否进化完全，一直是整个联邦都关心的问题。

翟潇闻受研究院指使，奉旨说媒，每天净会给姚琛出损招。这次出任务他偷偷配了信息素诱导剂塞在周震南制服里，没等姚琛领悟到他的良苦用心，就被周震南不小心打碎了，结果提前引发了周震南的发情期。可这样姚琛都不肯标记他，还用了那么惨烈的方式，以至于这一趟下来俩人爆发了有史以来 最严重的冷战，除了必要的精神梳理，一句话都没说过。

别人只看到他俩在冷战，都以为姚琛又把周震南怎么了，周震南不说，姚琛 也不会去解释。

唯一能匹配他的向导，他也不要，周震南和所有人一样，真不知道他脑子里在想什么。

“听见没！”张颜齐抬起胳膊肘顶他，换来他一个空洞的眼神。

张颜齐急了，撤了防御趴过去，盯着姚琛命令道：“不管你俩闹了什么矛盾，待会儿先去跟周震南道个歉——不准反抗，姚琛中尉，这是命令！——道完歉，抓紧把人标记了，不会就去问翟潇闻，”他顿了顿，又靠近了压低声音道：“……你要是不好意思，我这里有点‘东西’，可以帮你一把……”

姚琛没理他，过了两秒突然直起身，两人狠狠地磕在了一起，姚琛来不及喊痛，捂着脑门问他：“‘东西’？！什么东西，周震南的药是你给的？”

张颜齐被他一招制敌，痛苦地捂着额头倒地，又被姚琛揪起领子质问。

“啊？什么药——？”他愣了愣，突然福至心灵，猛地想起了翟潇闻从他这拿走的……

不是吧！

张颜齐急得快被自己口水咳死，他挣扎着把领口解放出来：“周，周周震南对你用药啦？”

“你胡说什么——他他他没有！”

“急什么？”张颜齐拉住他：“唉别走啊，周震南真用药啦！”

“不是！——你！”姚琛一急就说不出话，这种事叫人误会了周震南多不好。可是他又不知该怎么说，主犯翟潇闻干完就换防回营了，都没来得及跟张颜齐交代作案细节，姚琛有心把这事烂在肚子里，当然不能跟张颜齐解释。

张颜齐：“完了完了完了，你完了！姚琛，这下苏老师来都帮不了你了。”

姚琛早死心了，还用你说！

“周震南居然会对你用药！”张颜齐忍不住唏嘘道。

“我说了没——”

“别解释了，”张颜齐抱着胳膊打断他，“那可是周震南啊！你小子何德何能，他送上门了你都不要。哄不好了，这下完了，唯一能匹配你的被你气走了，我们都完蛋了。”

他斩钉截铁地下了结论，对着头顶虚无的宇宙空间长吁短叹，把姚琛整的更郁闷了。

姚琛是实验室诞生的试验品，从小被当做机器来养，周震南却是正统高级基因的继承人，往上数三代，都是埋头哨兵研究的老院士，一出生就被规划好了命运，将毕生贡献给永恒的基因研究事业，哪受过在前线炮火下讨命的苦。

他俩本该没有交集的，当年信息库匹配的时候，周震南也不是超级哨兵的备选向导，没想到三年前他乘坐运载舰出门，半路被星盗打了下来，当时的增援军队带着第一次上战场来练手的姚琛，却意外被周震南建立了精神链接，由此才有了这段孽缘。

323号哨兵研制前曾有预言，过高增强哨兵能力将导致无法找到与之匹配的向导，这也是323号唯一的，无法破解的致命缺陷，他们普遍短命，因为找不到向导爆体而亡。

自323诞生，全联邦召集所有向导进行匹配度测试，辛苦寻觅这么多年，不曾想竟然在他第一次上战场时遇见了可以匹配的伴侣。尽管当时两人匹配度只有55%，勉强过半，但因此打破了323号残缺死亡的预言，着实令人振奋。

周震南因此从研究所退了出来，投笔从戎，整日拿量杯的手开始学着拿起量子炮，跟他们一起战斗在第一线。

半年前战事逼紧，联邦领土一再缩小，他们临危受命来到N51，戍守国土。临行前研究院找到周震南，下了命令必须在回程前完成最终标记。

没想到周震南还没拒绝，姚琛却不干了。

“你说说你，到底有什么毛病，为什么不肯标记他？”张颜齐百思不得其解。

姚琛低着头，看不清神情，“你不懂。再说了，又不是真的没有退路，研究院马上就能推广超级哨兵，到时候少我一个，也，也没关系。”

张颜齐看着他，顿了顿：“你真的信研究院？”

从联邦建立至今，举国之力扶持起来的研究院占据了80%的资源，而他们到现在也只培育出323号这一批战斗机器。在帝国虎视眈眈的今天，光靠一个没进化完全的姚琛肯定不够，人们对研究院既信又怕，已经隐隐有不服的声音。

张颜齐隶属军队，是坚定的改革派，本来就对研究院颇有意见，可是连他的向导都是研究院一手培养起来的，他不得不低头。

“我不信，但我信苏老师。”姚琛转过去，又道：“……还有方灿。”

他俩认识这么久，提到方灿的次数屈指可数，连翟潇闻也讳莫如深，不准他在姚琛面前提。

张颜齐一拍脑门以为他俩搞兄弟乱///伦这么刺激的戏码，不然怎么现在都不肯标记周震南，于是自以为体贴地搁置了这个话题。

“唉，总之，”他想劝姚琛为了大局放下情情爱爱什么的，又不好这么直白，只好拍拍姚琛的肩，“先去跟南南道个歉吧。”

姚琛点点头，这次倒是没抗议。

04.

歉是一定会道的，但肯定不是他们希望那种。

姚琛打定了主意不会和周震南结合，主意已定，苏有朋都奈何不了他。

但是那天确实太过了，翟潇闻这个猪头，害他飞来横祸，虽然不是他的锅，可周震南更无辜，他遵从命令尽职尽责，为了联邦牺牲了一切，都是姚琛害他身陷两难。

谁愿意一直上赶着求人标记自己？姚琛简直把他尊严都折碎了。

要是真的只是机器就好了，奈何姚琛还有良知，时刻鞭挞着自己，总是无法把事情做到最绝。

该怎么跟他说呢……

姚琛头疼地捏捏眉心，现在去道歉，会不会又给他希望？

人他是一定不会标记的，怎么才能把伤害降到最呢。

刘也从监控里看他在休息舱门口纠结了半天，还是没什么举动，只好把他叫过来。

姚琛倒是很快来了，端正地敬了个礼，就是不敢看他。

意料之外的，刘也竟然没罚他，正常询问完身体指数后，交代他去后面帮助维修机甲。

超级哨兵的机甲自然也是凶残的杀器，旁人没有那么高的精神力，指挥不了，一般都要姚琛在一旁操作才能完成维修。姚琛不疑有他，乖乖领命去了。

机甲停靠在指挥中心后方，去的路上路过一条银河支流，轮休时周震南喜欢去那逗星兽。整个基地的小情侣都爱去那地方，常有发情期的爱侣们去那解决需求。

姚琛觉得那里磁场诡异，从来不敢跟周震南过去。

走到一半他就知道刘也操的什么心了，果然，远方小山坡上飘来周震南的信息素，离得远，姚琛只能看到小小一团。

姚琛目不斜视继续向前，没走两步良心不安地怦怦直跳。

算了。他面不改色地折回去，假装无事发生。

总要面对的。

他做了个深呼吸，转身向周震南走去。

沿着星轨一直走到基地的防御塔才找到周震南，向导躺在银河里，发光的小星兽绕着他转圈，一只仓鼠体态的星兽撅着腚在他胸前的头盔里钻来钻去。

周震南一直招小动物，他要是有精神体肯定会养得很招人疼，但他俩没做到最后，精神体无法化形，想体会一把养儿子的痛苦都没机会。

周震南还没发现他，仓鼠先一步嗅到危险的气息，把脑袋埋在周震南颈窝里瑟瑟发抖。

姚琛摸摸鼻子，小心翼翼地走上前去，像条犯了错的小狗，规规矩矩地坐下来。

周震南只当没看见他，继续闭目养神。

宇宙生物对高级战斗力都很敏感，一般姚琛在的地方很少有小动物敢出现，这里的几只小星兽可能刚被周震南做过精神梳理，嗅到姚琛身上有周震南的意识痕，难得没有躲着他，甚至有几只胆大的蹦蹦跳跳地去啄姚琛手背。

姚琛一向对毛茸茸的生物没有抵抗力，但他也不会去求周震南专门给他抓星兽，周震南自然不知道他喜欢什么，还以为他觉得尴尬没事找事。

这里只是银河的一条小小支流，更好的景色在站点外，但基地被严密的能量罩盖着，一直没机会出去看看。

开启防御的钥匙就在姚琛身上，只要他想随时可以打开，周震南待了半年，一次都没要求过。

周震南优秀又骄傲，对自己的人生有明确的规划，他应该泡在研究所，做自己喜欢的工作，现在却穿着洗得发白的作战服，躺在一点可怜的星光里，时常溢出的精神力无处发泄，沦落到给星兽做精神梳理。

姚琛知道周震南作出的牺牲。

周震南这个等级的向导，放帝国也是捧在手心宝贝的，因为他的缘故，什么好处都没轮上，哪里凶险去哪里，驻扎点一个比一个艰苦。

近几年战事吃紧，他们所在的N51站点是北境最重要的一道防线，张颜齐没有来增援前，整个站点全凭他俩在扛。周震南的向导能力再逆天，同时供应整个舰队的精神疏导也不轻松，姚琛当然明白他承受了多大的压力。

平稳的生活姚琛现在给不了他，但星星还是给得起的。

他两步跨过细碎的发光体，一把抓起周震南，灵巧地在防御罩下开了条口，把人带了过去。

周震南挣不开，也没想挣开，板着脸仍然不看他。

基地外又是一番风景，银河只是露了小小一角，却深邃宽广，好像什么情绪都能消化。

这里宇宙尘埃很少，风并不像基地里一样锋利，刮在身上暖融融的，姚琛把周震南抱起来放在一块陨石上，然后一个猛子栽下去赶星兽。

他打小在军营里长起来，向导的手都没牵过，真不会哄人，还学人摘星星，一股脑全扔过来，带起一片经年累月积攒的尘埃，没一会儿周震南眉眼上就挂满细碎的星尘，刚换的衣服又得洗了。

周震南都快没脾气了，坐在星星和尘埃之间，看着脚下搅动的星轨，连揍他都提不起兴趣。

姚琛还沉浸在赶星星的劲头里，拥着一堆游了过来，驾驶服的头盔装的满满的，献宝似的捧给向导。

靠近了才发现周震南被他糟蹋的都看不清眉眼了。

姚琛：“……”

姚琛手忙脚乱去给他吹，周震南给他造的不成样子，一点都不漂亮了，姚琛死到临头不知悔改，竟然差点笑出来。

“笑一下你就死定了。”周震南无神地盯着他，姚琛立刻就噤声了。

两人隔着星星和尘埃对视，整个银河里只有星子坠落的声音。

周震南跟他朝夕相处，随着匹配度的提高，信息素影响下两人现在见了面就有拥抱亲吻的冲动。但是姚琛从始至终都在把他往外推，小心翼翼又敬而远之，让周震南不知拿他怎么办才好。

说实话，他给姚琛做了这么久的精神梳理，隐隐能察觉到姚琛不是面上表现的那么抗拒，还觉得姚琛也对他有意思。没想到都送上门了还被拒收，再怎么忍耐脸上也挂不住。

他想发火，想撂挑子不干了，对上姚琛的眼神又狠不下心——姚琛可能自己 都没发现他看向周震南的眼神有多可怜，他自以为滴水不漏，却把希望周震南不要放开他写在脸上。

直觉也好，本能也罢，他觉得姚琛一定背负着什么没有告诉他。

姚琛也沉默地看着周震南，他很真诚，却不肯让周震南看见他的伤口。

周震南想起第一次遇见，他在入职的路上莫名卷入突然爆发的偷袭战，星舰被击落后他带着几个同学，在通讯网络全面瘫痪的星海里躲藏了两天，无意中发现了满身是血的姚琛。

那时候姚琛也是这样，伏在黑暗里，沉默地盯着他，明明浑身是血，意识云支离破碎，却不求救。

他可能觉得到周震南救不了他，所以不挣扎，不呼救，平静地在剧痛中走向死亡。

那眼神太疼了，周震南只是看着就无法呼吸，只一眼，从此再也没办法放下姚琛。他那时才16岁，该经历了多少才会绝望到认命。

现在也是，周震南隐隐察觉姚琛一定是出了什么问题，可能早已有了赴死的决心，才不肯和他建立最终标记。

做过最终标记的哨兵死亡后，他的向导也会枯竭。姚琛是因此才不愿跟他缔结链接吗？

周震南看着他，百思不得其解。

往最坏的方面想，或许他已经停止进化了，超级哨兵计划失败，所以不敢告诉他？

周震南当然知道姚琛背负了什么，家国危机四伏，先辈用鲜血换来的自由来之不易，姚琛别无选择地扛着4千万人的希望。

联邦的造神运动给他带来的不止巨大的荣耀光环，还有无法言说的沉重负担。

他一直拒绝，消极等待死亡，看起来像没有一点家国危亡的担当，其实自由意志高悬在哨兵的血液里，联邦的独立永远大于他自己。所以没有怨言的扎根在最苦最难的地方，扛着巨大压力，沉默地用绝对的战斗力捍卫疆域。所有人怕他，也疏远他，把他当做随时可以赴死的机器，他把情绪全部藏起来，不叫别人知道。这样的姚琛让周震南怎么也无法拒绝。

星际静谧深沉，气氛恰到好处，周震南攒了很久的话冒到嗓子眼，刚想问，姚琛突然脸色一变，猛地直起腰来，警惕地分辨着陌生信息素的方向。

向导的精神力远不及哨兵，周震南还不知发生了什么事，姚琛就猛地靠过来，抱着他躲在陨石后，反手捂着他的嘴，竖起食指比了个噤声的手势，周震南很快反应过来配合姚琛转移。

他把机甲留在基地入口，离得太远了，刚想启动，还没完全唤醒就被姚琛一把抓住，皱着眉示意他不要轻举妄动。

来不及了。

姚琛示意他，然后有节奏地敲敲通讯仪，让基地里的翟潇闻赶紧去通知各单位。他小心地把向导扣在怀里，刚试探着迈出一脚，紧接着就听见光炮出膛的声音，姚琛赶紧收回来，已经晚了，什么装备都没有，他硬是用肩扛下了攻击。

周震南被他扣在怀里，只听见姚琛在他头顶一声闷哼，还没反应过来，姚琛再次按住他，压低声音道：“别动！”

周震南正着急，对面又开了一炮，在他们前方很远炸开了。

姚琛的判断果然没错，对面根本没有发现他俩，只是在无差别攻击他们身后基地的防御网，根本没意识到已经击伤了主要战斗力。

是星盗！周震南飞快地思考，除了他们，没有哪个组织有财力这样挥霍光炮。

为什么这个时间点会遇上星盗？还是不打招呼就直接攻击，他已经有了不好的猜想。

姚琛带他在尘埃的掩护下转移，周震南尽量抱着他，好让他双手能解放出来。他们离入口不远，可是前方并无合适的掩护，周震南两手绕到姚琛耳后，叩开腕上的小型激光仪，趁着炮炸声劈开几颗大的陨石给他们铺路。

有什么粘稠的液体落到周震南脸上，周震南探手一摸，热的，刺眼的猩红，是血，他这才意识到姚琛的装甲已经被打烂了。

他受伤了！

周震南想抬头看他，姚琛扣着他，不叫他看，周震南手抖得不行，恐惧迟钝地席卷全身。

他这才意识到超级哨兵的精神力再恐怖，也并不是无懈可击的。

没有机甲，那枚光炮再偏一点姚琛就没了。周震南方寸全乱，尽管在战场上并肩战斗过无数次，但他从来都是被姚琛死死守在背后，哨兵一次都没让他置身于致命危险之中。

他绝对不能拖后腿，周震南狠狠掐着自己，汗湿透了全身。

被发现还是其次，基地的防御口被他俩开了条口，才是致命的。一旦被对面发现，整个基地都完了！

姚琛分出一点精神安抚向导，向导情绪不稳，没有机甲的情况下和热武器硬碰硬实在不是好选择。

入口就在眼前，他们却不敢贸然行动，光炮杀伤力太强，姚琛都不敢冒险。身边的星星暂时把他们隔离起来，两人正打算一鼓作气冲过去，对面的轰炸突然停下了。

战斗中这样的停顿并不是好事，周震南强烈预感危险的逼近，姚琛的感知本能更是快炸了。他转手唤醒机甲，放开周震南。

周震南终于看清他的伤，姚琛整个左肩一片模糊，他的、自己的制服上，到处是血。

姚琛贴着他脑袋，安好的右手不断安抚着他，“周震南，周震南！别怕，看着我，看看我周震南！——”

周震南失去焦距的眼神回笼，离死亡太近了，过去两年里和姚琛并肩战斗，他好像无所不能，直到现在周震南才第一次直面失去他的恐惧。

“周震南，听我说，听我说！别怕，不会有事的——我的机甲准备好了，待会儿我把它召唤过来，我们拼一把，你跟我一起上去，听见了吗！抱紧我，一定抱紧我！”

周震南已经说不出话，勉强挣得一丝清明，点头紧紧抱住他。

为了配合姚琛恐怖的精神力，323号机甲装备了多种武器，相应压缩了驾驶舱，根本没有留出第二人的位置，周震南没被他标记，也没机会驾驶，并没有把握能挤进两个人。

但是姚琛不会害他，他对姚琛有百分百的信任。

他们从来没有这样靠近过，直到失去对方的恐惧将两人无限拉进，藏在对立和复杂矛盾里无法掩盖的情绪一股脑涌了出来，周震南第一次感受到心脏快爆炸的情绪波动。

对面不知在等什么，银河里死一般的寂静，静到周震南能听到机甲飞速移动的声音，一步步像踏在他心上，不断逼近，五步，四步，三——二——一！

银色机甲旋转着从隐蔽的小口飞跃而出，流线型的轮廓在黑夜中划出一道锋利的光，紧接着周震南感觉自己被一股力量猛的带起来，与此同时姚琛打开驾驶舱，周震南被整个扔了进去，舱门检测到驾驶员，自动关闭了。

姚琛骗他！

周震南一下就爆发了，他的机甲被强制唤醒，从基地门外飞驰而来。

星盗终于意识到不对劲，攻击瞬时发动，密集的炮火全力攻向那道银白的身影，323号抱起姚琛，所有防御全开，赶在下一波攻击来临前，侥幸把两人送进了基地。

姚琛情况很不好，炮弹爆炸的冲击波叫他难以招架，靠在驾驶舱前的脸上全是血，他看着周震南，强撑着睁开眼，合上了基地防御罩。

令他们没想到的是，基地内却已经有人在等着了，那人全副武装，却不是周震南熟悉的任何一个！

周震南惊魂未定，但瞬间就意识到不对劲，他想叫323躲开，却没有权限，眼睁睁看着面前的机甲炮口对准自己！

这是怎样精密的局！不知从何起，诱导他们一步步落入陷阱，等在这里准备要他们的命！

千钧一发之际，323号自卫系统启动，用外装置对赌攻击，居然硬是把对方撞散了。

布局者百密一疏，显然低估了323号的恐怖之处，为了配合哨兵本身逆天的战斗力，他的机甲也是整个101星系最霸道的机甲设备。设计者用上了所有凶悍的攻击力量，就算没有精神力加持，仅一副外骨骼就能和二阶哨兵打平，除了姚琛，没人有足够的哨兵机能驾驭它。

流弹无眼，姚琛暴露在外，尽管323号尽全力保护他，还是被飞驰的碎片割伤了。

周震南快要疯了，他无法被姚琛的机甲认可，连舱门都打不开，哨兵就在眼前，血蹭的哪里都是，他却无能为力，那一刻他简直恨死自己。

他不敢恋战，指挥着自己的机甲抱着姚琛一路狂奔，一路上居然一个人都没看见。

周震南意识到一定出了问题，翟潇闻迟迟不回话，姚琛重伤，他心里怕的要命。

基地里只剩临时指挥官，竟然连刘也都跟着任豪上了战场。

这一波攻击果然并非试探，敌人显然是有备而来，还好刚接了一波兵力补给，张颜齐带着焉栩嘉，正面进攻暂时稳住了。

周震南从机甲上下来，留守的指挥官看到满身血的姚琛当时就失声了，他把南面的情况简单交代给指挥官，让他立刻去部署，自己抗起姚琛进无菌舱。

星际时代，任何伤病只要一息尚存都救得回来，接下来就只能交给时间了。

没有姚琛在，周震南第一次独立面对战争，他狠狠给了自己一个耳光，强迫颤抖的手稳下来，然后把自己的机甲召回，坐上驾驶舱。

他不能害怕，姚琛把生的机会留给他，一旦姚琛倒下，他就是整个基地的主心骨，谁倒了他都不能倒。

姚琛的323号机甲是一颗无与伦比的定心丸，他无法驾驶，只能用自己的机甲带着走上战场。

守住N51是他们最后的底线，姚琛躺在那里，周震南无论如何都不能丢了他的使命。

周震南握紧双拳，带着剩下的战士，重返战场。

tbc.

补个说明：

1.基本按照营内班级分的组，AF出自研究院（所以F班两小只是认识的！而且是兄弟！），B班隶属军方。

2.再忍一下，马上小姚就不会挨骂了。

3.应该还有什么并没解释清，明天补。


End file.
